Juilliard
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Serena's friends and boyfriend have always thought of her as a klutz and no one has ever thought she'd do well in school. What will happen when Serena tells them of her acceptance to Juilliard the best dancing school in America?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting another story with the other ones I'm currently writing and considering I haven't worked on any of my original stories in awhile but eh it's break and I'm having fun. The idea for this came to me while I was playing DDR and thinking about Save the Last dance.

Summary: Serena's friends always thought her clutz and her family thought she would never get into college, so what happens when she gets accepted to Juilliard?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Juilliard, but I would be the happiest girl in the world if I at least owned Darien!

Serena walked to her class, nervousness overtaking her. Two weeks, her audition was in two weeks. She looked at the form in front of her, the half completed application seemed to mock her. All of her friends had already applied to their choice schools and they all looked at her thinking she'd never get into an academic university.

She didn't care about going to any of those colleges, there was only one school she cared about, so much so that she hadn't applied any where else.

_You haven't even applied to Julliard yet._ Her mind once again brought her back to the application sitting in front of her. With grim determination she finished writing out her academic history and then went on to happier things, like how long she'd been dancing.

She sat back and counted on her fingers, seven years. She thought back again, yes she was 11 when she decided she'd had enough of everyone calling her a klutz. _They still call you a klutz. _Again her mind broke her out of her happy thoughts. So what if she still tripped and ran into people, somehow all that changed when she had the music to guide her.

With a small smile she wondered what they would all think, Darien, Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina, and her own family, how would they react when they found out she'd been secretly taking dancing lessons. She had squeezed them into every spare moment, causing her to arrive late for school in the morning, to meet with friends in the afternoon, and dinner with her family. But soon she would know if it had been worth it.

With a smile she wrote down everything they required about her dancing career. In just two weeks the final part of the application would take place.

"Serena!" Serena turned to see Mina coming up behind her. "Hurry you are going to be late again!" She called walking past her and into the door of her own classroom. Serena shook her head free of thoughts and rushed to her own classroom before the bell rang.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Serena rushed to her dance hall, for once she didn't have detention for being late and she wanted to get in the extra hour and a half to practice her routines for the audition. She smiled down at the papers in front of her, the first was her transcript which she needed for her application. Her grades in highschool had increased more than her family had ever thought possible, but it was still not enough to please her parents. Eventually they stopped asking for her tests assuming she failed them all. The other paper was her latest math test. A 98! She had studied so hard for this. Granted she didn't get A's as often as Ami, or the other girls but she got them often enough to keep her GPA within Juliard range.

She continued running to her dance hall not noticing the dark haired man in front of her. They collided and Serena was glad to see that her reputation of being a klutz was still safe.

"Serena, where are you off to in such a rush? Shouldn't you be in detention?" Serena scowled. She couldn't believe that over the past four years she had matured more than he, for she refused to resort to their old game of trading insults.

"No Darien I'm off to study and I have applications to finish." Darien looked at her in surprise. He hadn't seen her much this year, and talking to the girls they said she was always making up excuses not to hang out all the time. He looked at the papers in her arms and saw something that look suspiciously like a math test. _Aha! Another failed test will prove she's not going off to study. Or _so he thought as he grabbed the papers from her.

"A 98! Serena this is an A!...Wait a minute! This is a calculus test. You got an A on a Calculus test?" Serena tried to grab the papers but then rethought her actions not wanting to wreck the transcript she had waited so long to get. Darien flipped though the other pages and saw what looked like a copy of her transcript. "wow Serena, I had no idea you could do good in school."

Serena stared at him in shock. Was it so hard to believe that she could have decent grades. She sighed everytime she thought she could tell her friends about applying to Juilliard they did something like this.

"Just give it back Darien, I'm late." Darien handed the papers and looked at her strangely, what had gotten into her? Maybe he could ask the girls if they knew. He watched after her with longing. He loved her, she was his Princess. But lately he saw her less and less and he wondered if perhaps they weren't meant to be. After all Serena certainly acted nothing like a princess.

Serena ran the rest the rest of the distance to the studio. She wanted to put herself through her routine, making sure everything was perfect. Her ballet was where she really need to work, but it was her contemporary piece that made her love to dance. Her instructior had helped her pick the song, and while the song had and old style flair it fit her contemporary moves perfectly.

(A/N: Canto Alla Vita by Josh Groban…I put the translation just so you know what I'm talking about)

_Dedicato a chi colpevole o innocente__  
__Perso in questo mare__  
__Si è arreso alla corrente__  
__Chi non è mai stato vincente___

_Dedicato a chi aspetta una speranza__  
__Davanti ad un dolore__  
__Nel freddo di una stanza __  
__Dedicato a chi cerca la sua libertà___

_Canto alla vita, alla sua bellezza__  
__Ad ogni sua ferita__  
__Ogni sua carezza, carezza___

_I sing to life, to its tragic beauty__  
__To pain and to strife__  
__And all that dances through me__  
__The rise and the fall, I've lived through it all___

_Dedicato a chi la sente inaridita__  
__Come fosse sabbia asciutta tra le dita__  
__E la sente già finita ___

_Canto alla vita negli occhi tuoi riflessa__  
__Fragile infinita terra a noi promessa___

_Canto alla vita canto a voce piena__  
__A questo nostro viaggio__  
__Che ancora ci incatena ___

_Ci chiama__  
__Non dubitare mai __  
__Non lasciarla mai da sola, da sola, ancora___

_Canto alla vita, alla sua bellezza__  
__Canto alla vita, canto a voce piena__  
__A questo nostro viaggio__  
__Che ancora ci incatena___

_Ci chiama..._

_Dedicated to the one who guilty or innocent__  
__Lost in this sea__  
__Has surrendered to the current__  
__And never wins___

_Dedicated to the one who waits for a hope__  
__When faced with a sorrow__  
__In the cold of a room__  
__Dedicated to the one in search of his freedom___

_I sing to life, to its beauty__  
__To each of its wounds__  
__Each of its caresses, caresses___

_I sing to life, to its tragic beauty__  
__To pain and to strife__  
__And all that dances through me__  
__The rise and the fall, I've lived through it all___

_Dedicated to the one who feels all dried up__  
__Like dry sand between the fingers__  
__And feels like it's already over___

_I sing to life reflected into your eyes__  
__Infinitely fragile land promised to us___

_I sing to life, I sing with full voice__  
__To this journey of ours__  
__That still puts us in chains___

_It calls us...__  
__Don't ever doubt __  
__Don't ever leave it alone, alone, again___

_I sing to life, to all its beauty__  
__I sing to life, I sing with full voice__  
__To this journey of ours__  
__That still puts us in chains___

_It calls us..._

But the more Serena danced and let the words course through her, the picture of Darien began to form in her mind. His midnight eyes blared within her soul as she saw all the pain behind him, she saw the hopelessness, the loneliness…

As she thought of Darien her motions became more passionate more forceful, as it she was dancing to erase the sorrow from his eyes. For that moment she danced for him and only for him. As the song ended and she took her final pose a name echoed through her "Endymion."

"Bravo Serena! And I had thought you had already perfected that song. My Serena if you can dance with that much passion for Juilliard you'll definitely get in. Have you told your parents yet?" Her teacher asked her still clapping and beaming at her.

She shook her head, and her teacher sighed. But knowing how Serena felt about it she let it go.

"Come on Serena lets practice your ballet, you only have one more week till auditions."

A/N: I don't usually put music in my songs but I just wanted to give an idea of what I was listening to/thinking about when I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I was going to split it seeing as it's about seven pages but then I figure you guys will love me more and review if I give you a nice long chapter. And yes the sailor scouts do exist here, they just don't really come into play for a little while. Please Read and Review and ENJOY!

_Serena stood before the judges waiting onstage. She shifted uncomfortably in her black leotard waiting for the judges to tell her to start her piece. _

"_Ms. Moon you may begin."_

_She danced her ballet piece with slow grace and she poured her heart into the twirls and jumps wanting everything to be perfect. She didn't fall or slip or miss a single step as she danced in front of the judges. _

_When she finished the judges simply nodded, she knew as well as they did that it was good but there was nothing particularly outstanding about it. But she still had her contemporary piece to impress them with._

"_You may start your next piece Ms. Moon." The apathy in the judge's voice unnerved her, but once the song began, it all left her. The words and the passion of the song overtook her, but most of all it was his eyes. Those eyes of midnight blue staring at her, infusing passion into her, the desire to wipe away the hopelessness he felt. This time when she ended she not only heard the name Endymion echo through her mind, but she said it in a breathless huff as she made her final pose._

_This time the judges smiled at her and discussed her audition together. The smiles remained as they talked and filled out the audition forms._

"_Well Ms. Moon we were very impressed by your contemporary piece. You should receive a letter in a few weeks saying whether or not we have decided to accept your application." Serena nodded and bowed to the judges thanking them for their time as she left the stage. _

……………………………………………..

Serena looked at the envelope before her. She had made sure to get to the mail before her parents everyday for the past three weeks, and now just as all her friends were getting their acceptance letters and giving her sorrowful glances thinking she had not gotten into any…her lay the letter from Juilliard. Her hands trembled as she looked at it. _What happened if she didn't get in? She hadn't applied anywhere else? What would everyone think of her then?_

She had run to her dance instructor as soon as she had found the letter in the mailbox. She needed someone there to open it with her, or open it for her she thought. She walked in the door, and after making sure there wasn't a class in progress screeched out for her teacher.

"Kaori! Kaori! It's here!" The two had become closer than friends after having been together for the past seven years and Serena did not abide by any of the normal formalities.

Kaori came running down the stairs, her face flushed and happy.

"Well? What does it say Serena? Did you get in?" Kaori asked almost as excited as Serena.

"I don't know I couldn't bring myself to open it." Serena said sheepishly as she handed the envelope to her friend.

"Well hand it over! I'm dying of suspense!" Kaori said taking the envelope and ripping it open to read the contents.

"You? This is my letter!" Serena said laughing nervously as her teacher continued reading. "Well? Kaori! Tell me what it says! Why are you still reading hasn't it said whether or not I got in?" Serena said crying out her frustration.

"Well it said that in the first line, but farther down it says something even more interesting." Kaori said her eyes alight with happiness. "and as a result of your dedication to your dancing we are pleased to offer you a full scholarship to our school, complete with room and board." As she finished she handed the letter over to Serena who gaped at it.

"I got in? I did it!" Serena said still staring at the letter in disbelief. "The best dancing school in America and I got in!" Serena and Kaori looked at each other and then began bouncing up and down like screaming school girls.

"I guess now you'll have to tell your family and your friends." Kaori said suddenly. Serena stopped bouncing and looked down at the letter. "Serena they will all be so proud of you, I don't know why you kept this from them." Kaori said softly. "Come if it makes you feel better I'll come with you, we'll talk to them together."

Serena smiled and waited while Kaori closed shop and followed Serena to her house.

…………………………………………

They were all seated around the dinner table when Kaori's nudging finally got Serena to tell her parents.

"Mom, Dad um I know it's about time for seniors to get acceptance letters and…" Irene looked over at her husband and the two shared a sad smile.

"Don't worry, we know your grades aren't good enough maybe you'll get into a community college until you are ready for a University." Serena looked over at her mother the old feelings of anger were setting in until Kaori cleared her throat.

"No it's not that, see I only applied to one college, the one I really wanted to go to and I worked really hard and I got the required 3.7 GPA and I did a flawless audition and… and I got the acceptance letter today!"

Irene and Ken looked at each other in shock, indeed even her little brother Sammy dropped his fork and stared at her.

"Honey! That's great! We had no idea your grades had improved so much! So tell us what school is it? And what's this about an audition?" Ken asked smiling brightly at the daughter whom he had thought would never get into college.

"It's Juilliard." Serena said happily wondering if her parents would know what that was.

"Juilliard isn't that a dancing school?" Irene said confused

"And isn't it in America?" Sammy said causing both of her parents to look at her in surprise.

Here Kaori finally cut in seeing that Serena might need reinforcements.

"Well see a while back Serena got tired of being so klutzy so she started taking dancing lessons, she's amazing at it but strangely she's still a bit of a klutz." Kaori said nudging her friend.

"You've been taking dancing lessons for how long? And how did you pay for them?" Irene asked wondering when her daughter had changed so much.

"Seven years" she said meekly. "Kaori felt sorry for me and so she never made me pay."

Irene and Ken shared a look of shock, they were happy their daughter had gotten into college but how could she have hid so much from them.

"Is it a good school?" Ken asked looking over at Kaori.

"Are you kidding Dad? It's the best dancing school in all of America, it's world renown!" Sammy said excitedly wondering if his dad had been under a rock all these years.

Irene and Ken shared a smile that obviously said how proud they were despite all that their daughter had hide from them.

"So when do you leave?" Irene asked smiling at her daughter.

Serena's eyes glowed with happiness. "You mean I can go? And you're not mad? Thank you so much! This is all I ever wanted!" She got up from the table and hugged both her parents.

"She is to report at the school July 25th in order to get adjusted and prepare for school." Kaori said answering the question that Serena had obviously forgotten.

The rest of dinner was spent making early preparations for Serena's move to America.

……………………………………………………………………………

The next day was a Saturday and therefore Serena decided to head over to the arcade. Kaori said she deserved a break from dancing after all the hard work she put into it and so Kaori decided to lock Serena out of the dance studio for the weekend.

So she walked to the arcade and decided she would tell Andrew about her acceptance letter.

"Andrew! Andrew!" She cried bounding into the arcade. It was still early in the afternoon so very few people were there. Just a few kids and Darien getting his morning cup of coffee. Needless to say both were surprised to see Serena.

"Calm down Serena what are you doing up so early?" He asked pointed to the clock that clearly stated it was 8:00 o'clock on a Saturday.

"What do you mean I'm always up this early?" Serena said confused her mind clogged by her excitement, before she remembered everyone thought she was sleeping when she spent the early morning hours at the dance studio. She caught Andrew's look of disbelief and decided to elaborate.

"You just don't see me in the morning because I am usually at Kaori's dance studio from 7 to 11. But Kaori said I deserved the weekend off because of the good news." Andrew took a moment to register Serena being up early and taking dance lessons before he was able to respond, but Darien needed no such time.

"Dance lessons?." Serena turned to look at him. She loved him with all her heart, but she loved dancing too and lately practicing and trying to keep her secret had kept them apart. Plus he was one of the many who thought she wouldn't be able to accomplish anything. Still, she thought, he loved her right?

"What's the good news?" Andrew asked Serena.

"I got my acceptance letter to Juilliard yesterday!" Serena cried out happily and the two men near her gasped in shock. Serena? Their Serena had gotten into the best dancing school around? But as Andrew went to congratulate her, Darien felt sadness clutch at his heart. Juilliard? That meant she would be going off to America. She would be leaving him. Well he couldn't have her leave without telling her how he felt. He wanted to know if she loved him enough to come back…or if she loved him at all anymore.

"Serena can we take a walk?" Darien asked her suddenly reaching out to take her hand.

"Of course Darien. I'll see you later Andrew!" Serena called grabbing her acceptance letter and Darien's hand.

As they walked toward the park and their bench, Serena saw the nervousness that filled him. That was strange, since when was he nervous around her.

"Serena do you still love me?" Serena looked back at him shocked at his words. Of course she loved him, she loved him with every fiber of her being, it was just that she loved to dance, and just this once she needed to prove to everyone that she could accomplish something.

"Darien, I love you with all my heart. I will always love you." Darien looked at her his eyes filling with relief. But the sorrow the filled them remained there, perhaps it even increased.

"Why did you hide all this from me Serena. I could have helped I could have been by your side. Why did you do it all alone?" Darien looked at her with sadness. Why didn't she trust him, why didn't she want him by her side if she loved him so.

"Because Darien I was tired of you and the senshi always treating me like I couldn't do anything on my own, not school, not being Sailor Moon, I just I wanted to do something on my own. I worked hard for this Darien, and now to finally hold this in my hands and know I'm leaving for America, I've never been quite this happy." Serena seemed to bubble over with happiness. It had been so long since he had seen her that happy, perhaps since they had started going out, when they had first found out who they were and the love they shared. Had they really grown that far apart in the last year?

"But Serena what about us? I thought you would stay around here and we would get married soon and find a place together…" Darien trailed off, how could she just throw away all their dreams so easily.

Serena looked at him in shock, once again he was just expecting her to fit her life around his plans. Was he even going to propose she wondered or just expect her to show up at the wedding? She would not sacrifice seven years of hard work for him, and if he really loved her he wouldn't ask her too.

"How can you say that Darien? Never once have you ever asked me what my dreams were. You just assumed they all focused around being your little housewife. Dancing was my dream long before I became a sailor scout and long before I discovered I was your Princess. I love you Darien, but you take this relationship and me for granted." She paused and looked at him. His eyes were still filled with sorrow and disbelief. "I will always love you Darien, but you cannot ask me to give up my dream for you, for I will not, I cannot do that." She walked off leaving him there sitting mournfully on their bench among the roses.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The months leading up to Serena's departure for America were hectic. There was planning and preparing…plus she had a run-in with the sailor scouts.

They were all so furious at her, both for keeping things from them and leaving the sailor scouts. Luckily Luna was on her side. There were no signs of the enemy and Luna promised that if there ever was Sailor Moon could teleport back to Tokyo in an instant. The other sailor scouts were still not happy and had spent the entire time until her departure avoiding her.

Serena had called ahead and found out that by some miracle that she was allowed to keep a cat in the apartment/ dorm they were providing for her. She was elated and so was Luna, for the feline guardian did not want to leave the Princess, and the girl she had grown so fond of.

Serena had also been avoiding Darien, ever since their conversation in the park she did feel like she had been taken for granted in their whole relationship. She loved him and it tore her soul apart to leave, but how could she just leave behind all that she worked for and go to a man who just expected her to marry him and just expected her to stay at home and keep house for him?

"Serena darling? Are you all packed and ready to go to the airport?" Serena heard her mother's call from down the steps and she quickly put the last of her things in a carry on. Namely her brooch, luna pen, and her locket. The three things that meant more to her in the world. A tear fell from her eyes as she carefully tucked her locket into her bag.

"Serena are you going to be ok?" Luna asked from beside her. Serena smiled down at Luna and nodded.

"I'll be more okay then you, who has to go the long flight in a kitty carrier." Serena tried to joke but the tears choked in her throat as she tried to fake a laugh.

"At least they'll let me sit in your lap and not in the cargo bay." Luna muttered and then Serena really did laugh as she looked down at her friend.

"Serena! You don't want to miss your flight!" sighing Serena grabbed her bag and the cat carrier for Luna and trudged down the stairs. She felt sad that none of her friends had come to say goodbye but then she hadn't had a chance to tell any of them when she was leaving.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Kaori waiting to see her off. Serena dropped her bags and ran to hug her friend.

"I'm going to miss you so much Serena. I'm so proud of you." Kaori said as she embraced Serena.

"Thank you Kaori, I will miss you too." Serena said and then she went to meet her parents in the car.

When they reached the airport Serena said the same goodbyes to her parents and then she and Luna boarded her plane and headed towards their new life in America.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad to see many reviewers from my other stories enjoy this one as well. I will probably do reviewer replies next chapter but right now I just want to get into the story. BTW: I started this as a Darien Serena fic and as of now it still is one, but as with all my stories I never know where they will lead me.

"Okay Luna, here we are! Our new home for the next four years." Serena said excitedly as she pushed the key Juilliard had sent into the door.

"Hi!" As soon as Serena had opened the door a cheerful brunette bounded up in front of her. "You must be Serena! I'm you roommate. My name is Karen."

"Wow talk about a welcome!" Serena said laughing as Karen dragged her over to the couch.

"Well when I heard you were coming all the way from Japan I thought I'd do my best to make you feel welcome." Karen said laughing. "And if you don't mind, that's just the beginning. I thought we'd go shopping this afternoon and then hit the club with your new wardrobe!" Serena smiled with a roommate like Karen she wondered if she would miss home at all.

"Give me a few minutes to at least put my things down. I guess I'll put everything away later. Oh this is my cat Luna." Serena said finally relieving Luna of her cramped conditions. "I hope you don't mind her running around the apartment." Serena said putting Luna into Karen's arms as if she were just another housepet.

"Of course not! I love cats! Well come on go get ready for a trip to the mall!" Serena ran off to her room for a quick shower and a change of clothes and in record time was back out to head out wherever Karen wanted to.

They spent hours at the mall with Karen making sure that Serena had an outfit suitable for the clubs they would be attending. At first Serena found the low cut tops and short skirts a bit revealing but then they were still less revealing than her fuku.

The more time she spent together the more Serena realized that Karen was like all of the Scouts in one person. She was smart like Ami, she loved to shop like Mina, she was strong like Lita, and she had a bit of a temper like Raye, but most of all she was a great friend.

"Alright Serena are you ready for your first night on the town in America?" Karen asked helping Serena do her hair and make-up for the night. She wore a short black skirt, high heeled boots, and a pink bandanna top that exposed her shoulders and her stomach. Karen had convinced her that her extra long hair would not be practical and it would more than likely get in the way so they decided to cut it so it only ran to the middle of her back. Then Karen did two skinny braids on either side of her face to try and keep her hair out of the way and add a simple accent. Serena insisted on keeping her make-up natural though.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Serena said happily as the pair headed to the club.

The club was called Fusion and Serena was instantly entranced by the neon lights and décor and the huge dance floor. Kaori had made sure she learned American dancing in order to do her contemporary piece and so she was easily able to fit in despite the fact that most of the music was foreign to her.

"Hey Serena I'd like you to meet some of my friends." Karen shouted over the music and led Serena to a much quieter area, complete with bar and couches for people who wanted a break from the loud music and dancing. Karen dragged her over to a couch where three guys were sitting.

"Alex, Robert and Nathan this is Serena. Serena these are the guys." The guys instantly stood up and bowed to her. Each one in turn taking her hand and kissing it. Karen laughed at their display. "As you can see they are all hopelessly single."

"Hey!"

"Yeah what gives we were just being nice!" Alex said trying to look indignant.

"Okay fine. Sorry Serena none of them are on the market and therefore they can't dance with you or date you." Karen said calmly acting as if to lead Serena away.

"Hey! Alright we're all single! But give us a break you don't want three guys falling over the same girl now." Robert said with a smirk.

Serena's concentration was focused on Nathan who simply smiled at his friends. _What is it with me always having a thing for the quiet ones?_

"Well sorry to disappoint but I sorta have a boyfriend waiting for me back home…" Serena trailed off. Did she still want to be with Darien? He hadn't even wished her goodbye and she wanted to live her own life…would he want to be with her if she followed her own dreams.

"Aw Serena we're sorry. If Karen had only told us we wouldn't have made complete goofs of ourselves." Alex said glumly, though everyone could tell he was just pretending.

"Well I don't know if you'd call him my boyfriend anymore…it's a long story." Serena said softly. The four friends looked at each other and grabbed Serena and let her over to a large couch.

"Barkeep four screwdrivers and keep them coming till we all pass out!" Robert called out to the bartender who being friends with the 20 year olds knew that he wasn't kidding. He was just glad they all appeared to be over 21.

"Alright Serena spill." Karen said as she and Nathan sat on one side of her while Robert and Alex took the other.

Serena looked at the four people she had just met today. Could she really tell them what happened? They all seemed like great friends and it would be nice to talk it over with someone who wasn't a cat.

"Well we were dating for four years, and I guess he just expected us to be together. He just expected me to stay home and keep house for him while he fulfilled all his dreams…" By the time Serena had downed her second screwdriver she had told them all about her dating history with Darien, making sure she stayed sober enough not to tell them about either of her alter egos.

"Serena, if I may be so bold. Right now you're accomplishing your dreams, for once do what you want and not what everyone else wants you to do. If you're meant to be then he'll figure things out and come after you but until then I suggest you have fun." Nathan's words spoke true to Serena. Right now she wanted to start all over. She wanted to have a new slate, a new life with new friends and perhaps even a new destiny.

"Alright I will do what I want. And right now I want you to dance with me." Four shocked faces looked at her, none more so than Nathan as she grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are making me put this story at the top of the list for updates. Once again this is and SD fic for those who asked and that will become apparent by the end of this chapter I promise.

"So are you and Nathan officially a couple now?" Karen asked laughter dancing in her eyes.

Serena stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Well if you're definition of a couple is spending every free minute of the last two months together then maybe we are." Serena laughed as her friend groaned into the kitchen countertop.

"So seeing as you're all dolled up I guess he's taking you out tonight?" Karen asked looking dreamily at Serena's long black dress and waved blonde hair. She had to admit her friend was beautiful.

"Yes he said he had something special planned for dinner." Serena's eyes beamed as she thought about what it might be. It certainly had never been like this with Darien, they had simply spent time together he never planned out romantic dates and the such. He figured they were meant to be and he didn't have to woo her.

The doorbell rang and Karen jumped to get it. "I'll get it! That dress deserves a grand entrance." Serena once again laughed at her friend's antics. It seemed she laughed twice as much here than she ever did in Tokyo.

"Hi Nathan! Serena will be out in just a minute." Karen led Nathan inside and as she did, Serena walked out of her room with her head down. Her black dress shimmered as she walked and as she slowly raised her head, Nathan once again found himself gasping at her piercing blue eyes.

"Serena! You look beautiful! I believe I could spend the rest of my life searching the entire world and never see anything more beautiful than you are right now." Serena blushed more crimson than the roses Nathan was carrying. Seeing the red on her face reminded him of them. "Here Serena these are for you. Though they hardly seem to do you justice I think I should get a hundred more." Serena smiled as she took the roses and inhaled deep. A small tear came to her eyes as the image of Tuxedo Mask appeared before them. She pushed him away, Darien would not spoil another evening.

"Thank you so much Nathan they're beautiful!" She put them in the vase that Karen brought to her and then she took his hand. "So where are we going?" Serena asked happily, the suspense killing her.

"You know I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough. We'll see you later Karen." He said the last absentmindedly as his mind thought about the surprise he had for Serena.

"Bye Karen! Don't worry I'll tell you all about it when I get back!" She called as they walked out the door.

Nathan led her to his car and together they drove for what seemed like eternity on the long winding back roads. But a look at the clock told it her had only been half an hour. They stopped in an area that Serena could tell was deserted

"Nathan I don't see any restaurant here." Nathan smiled at her response. He got out of the car and walked around to her side. Letting her out he opened the trunk of his car to reveal several blankets and a picnic basket.

"I thought tonight it would just us and the stars. I know how often you stare up at them at night, and up here in the mountains there's nothing to impede your view." Serena started at him. How could he be so sweet and know her so well after only two months.

"I don't know what to say." Serena said as she helped him carry the blankets and food to a spot over looking a forest.

Nathan helped her lay out the biggest blanket for them to sit on and then he spread out the food. She was quick to discover he had made it all Japanese, complete with sushi, curry and plenty of sake. He set the other blankets aside for now.

"They're for later he said, it'll be getting cold soon, that way we can stay out and snuggle together underneath them." Serena couldn't believe how romantic this all was. They ate their meal in their usual manner of laughter and telling stories of their childhood. They laughed and joked until the food was gone and the night began to grow cold. Then as promised Nathan pulled out the blankets and draped it over his shoulders and then pulled Serena close, wrapping both of them up in the blanket. He gently kissed her forehead as she looked upward to the stars.

The rest of the night was spent in almost silence as the pair didn't need to speak they could feel each other's hearts beating with joy at the beauty of the midnight canopy above them. It was well after one when Nathan finally broke the silence to say they should be getting home. They were both sad to leave but Nathan promised they would come back soon.

……………………………………………………………………

Serena looked anxiously down at the ground beneath her. Tokyo looked the same as it always had, but the old anxities about seeing everyone again kept her from feeling the comfort of going home for Christmas.

"Are you okay Serena?" She smiled as she looked to Nathan sitting next to her, she was glad he was coming home to meet her parents. She knew they would like him, and she had wanted to show him her home.

"Yes it's just a lot of old memories that I'm not sure I'm ready to face yet." Nathan nodded his head and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Serena I just want you to know that if we go back and you find you still have feelings for him and that he's changed, I still want you to do what you want. I still mean what I told you the night I first met you, that this is your time to follow your own heart, and I'll support you no matter where it leads you." Serena looked at him a lone tear falling down her cheek. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful caring guy?

The plane touched down and Serena rushed to greet the family gathered there. To her surprise they were not alone, Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina were there. As soon as they saw her they rushed up to meet her.

"Serena we're so sorry, we weren't thinking, we just didn't want to lose you. We missed you so much." Mina blurted out. Serena looked at them warmly knowing that she could never stay angry at her friends.

"It's okay guys, I really missed you too. There's someone I want you to meet." It was then that she introduced the four shocked Senshi's to her boyfriend Nathan. They shared a look that obviously said "What about Darien" but neither of them voiced it to the happy Serena greeting her family.

That night at dinner her father was actually nice to Nathan, finding out that he was a lot closer to his daughter's age than Darien had been and also noticing that Nathan treated his daughter a lot more like a Princess than Darien ever had.

They all stayed up late talking and when they all had decided to go to bed and shown Nathan to the guest room, Serena collapsed happily on her bed.

"Everything is going so perfectly with Nathan, Luna is it possible for my destiny to change? I mean the way I feel right now I don't ever want it to go away." Luna smiled happily at Serena. It had indeed be a long time since Serena had been this happy. Perhaps that trip to America had been good for her.

"Serena you are always in control of your destiny." Serena smiled at Luna's words and was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock at her door. She went to open it and saw Nathan standing there.

"Wanna take a walk? I haven't had a moment alone with you since we arrived and I'm dying to kiss those lips of yours." Serena nodded and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before grabbing her coat and heading out the door. They headed toward the park but Serena made sure to keep clear of the rose bushes and the bench among them.

Beep

Beep

Serena looked down to see her communicator flashing, but as she looked for a place to hide to answer it she realized that the cries and flashes up ahead had to be the Senshi.

"What's that?" Nathan asked motioning to the beeping coming from the watch Serena always wore. In reply she put her finger to her lips and they silently headed toward the blast. In protection of some nearby bushes Serena watched the battle rage before her. The Senshi….and Tuxedo Mask were having a hard time standing up against the youma.

"Are those the Sailor Scouts you are always telling me about?" Nathan asked a little too loudly for it caught the youma's attention. She debated whether or not to transform in front of Nathan. Would it change things between them? Would he tell? What about the danger he would be in for knowing? While Serena debated in her head the youma lunged for them. Nathan grabbed her hand and tried to get her to run but even with Serena's fast speed they weren't fast enough and before Serena knew what happen Nathan had jumped in front of her to protect her from the youma's wrath. The long blades of what appeared to be a blue youma made from a pair of scissors, slashed through Nathan's soft skin.

"No! Nathan!" Serena screeched as he fell, she kneeled beside him and saw the blood already coating the grass beneath him.

Comic Moon Power Make Up!

As soon as the transformation was complete Sailor Moon took her Scepter and launched an attack none of them had heard her use before.

Moon Love Revenge!

Black hearts spun from the scepter and instantly dusted the youma before them. Sailor Moon didn't even wait for the youma to disappear before kneeling down beside Nathan, as she did she changed into her moon princess self and prepared to use the crystal to heal him.

"It's too late Serenity." Mercury said coming up from behind her. Tuxedo Mask looked to the other scouts for an explanation but none of them would do more than shrug.

"NO! I will not let him die!" She took the crystal and tried to push it's power to heal him, but not matter how much he glowed not even the crystal could bring him back to life. She changed back into Serena and leaned over his lifeless form.

"Why Nathan? Why would you do that? You deserve to live, you were the only one that ever made me feel special and loved. I love you Nathan, please don't leave me." Tuxedo Mask registered shock and sadness at Serena's words. He disappeared into the night as the other senshi transformed into their regular selves and tried to comfort the crying Serena.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Serena was inconsolable, and at the funeral she would talk to no one. She discovered that Nathan had had no family, which was why he had no trouble coming with her for the holidays. Her family decided to adopt him in name and bury him in Tokyo, so that he could finally have a family and be among them.

Serena was ever grateful to her parents for the small sentiment, and she spent days sitting on his grave after the funeral. She decided to take the next semester off from Juilliard and return to take summer classes. Karen said she understood and promised to come visit over spring break.

The scouts focused on trying to cheer her up while also trying to figure out who had sent the youma. It didn't make sense why weeks had gone by without another attack. Serena was not much help at scout meetings but her friends were understanding and whenever she left early she knew she was going to his grave.

"My life is supposed to be about protecting people Nathan. Why is it that I couldn't protect you? Why was I so afraid of showing you who I really was? If I had only transformed sooner you wouldn't be dead…" Serena felt her tears fall again, and this time a strong hand laid gently on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Serena?" Darien looked down at her. His eyes showed sadness and lack of sleep but yet he tried to smile down upon her.

"How can I be okay I just let the only man who ever truly loved me die." Darien felt his heart break at these words. Had he really pushed her away that much.

"Serena I love you, and I always will." Darien said softly his own tear falling down on the ground next to hers.

"But you never appreciated me or my dreams. You never took the time to show me how you cared. You never brought me flowers or took me to a picnic on a mountaintop under the stars. He looked after me and yet supported whatever made me happy. Even if it meant me going back to you…but now I don't know if I can ever be with any one else again. My heart is not strong enough to endure this pain, and right now it's filled with so much pain that there is no room for love of any kind." Serena got up then laying one rose upon his grave and walking off.

She didn't notice that Darien also took a rose and laid it upon his grave.

"I can never repay the debt I owe you for saving my Serena, but I promise from now on to always put her first and try and show her the love I feel for her. Thank you for making me see how wrong I was." Darien walked off then, looking back only once more to give a farewell glance at the grave and one of longing to the retreating Serena.

**A/N: There Chibi Strawberry Neko I killed him just for you. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow much thanks to everyone who reviewed I never thought this story would be so popular. Well here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and Review please!**

_When skies are cloudy and gray,  
They're only gray for a day,  
So wrap your troubles in dreams,  
And dream your troubles away._

Until that sunshine peeps thru,  
There's only one thing to do,  
Just wrap your troubles in dreams,  
And dream your troubles away. 

Your castles may tumble,  
That's Fate after all,  
Life's really funny that way.

No use to grumble,  
Just smile as they fall,  
Weren't you Queen for a day?

Just remember that sunshine  
Always follows the rain,  
So wrap your troubles in dreams,  
And dream your troubles away.

Serena heard that song singing in the breeze as she stood upon the roof of an apartment building. She had come up here to be alone and look at the stars, but the lullaby Queen Selenity used to sing to her echoed in her head.

"What do I do now Mother? I dreamed of Darien and he betrayed me! I dreamed of Nathan and he left me! What's left of my dreams? The only dream I have left is to return home…and it's destroyed. Your song lies Mother, all that follows the rain is more rain!" Serena shouted her fury out into the night. People walking on the street turned to look at her, including a pair of midnight blue eyes and a black cat.

Serena felt joy at the familiar beep of her communicator. She opened it to see the exhausted face of Mars.

"We've got youma and tons of them in the shopping district hurry!" Serena nodded and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon barely registering the changes to her attire. Her fuku now consisted of two colors black and silver. Her tiara disappeared to show her crescent moon, and she now held a staff black as night with the silver crystal encased in the top.

When she arrived at the scene the tired Senshi barely had time to register the shock at seeing a different Senshi as they tried to fight off the youma.

"And who are you? Another Sailor brat?" One youma called out to her causing the others to stop and look with curiosity.

"Don't you recognize Sailor Moon? But this time I fight for revenge against the love that was taken from me. You will shatter just as easily as my hopes and dreams." Sailor Moon's voice dripped with hatred and the Senshi looked at each other worried once again over their friend.

Moon Love Revenge!

Sailor Moon once again called out her powerful attack that seemed to rip right from her heart and come out of her staff to dust the youma closest to her. The other youma seeing the other dusted so easily came over to attack. Sailor Moon waiting till they surrounded her and then gave them a sickening smile. She knelt to the ground, her staff in front of her

Moon Nightmare Shatter!

Black shards burst forth from the crystal slamming into the youma surrounding her and dusting them.

Sailor Moon ran to her friends and Tuxedo Mask once the youmas were safely dusted.

"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Moon asked worried. And for the first time the Senshi could see the Serena inside this new Sailor Moon.

"We're alright. But what happened to you?" Sailor Venus asked still unable to get over Sailor Moon's new costume.

Sailor Moon looked away. "I am not longer the champion of Love and Justice. For I no longer believe in love. I lost my soulmate…" When she paused her everyone, including Tuxedo Mask thought she meant Nathan. "and then I lost the only person who made me feel loved enough to think that just maybe I might get over my heartbreak." A lone tear fell from Sailor Moon's cheek as she turned and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Serena! There's a man here to see you!" Serena grumbled from her bed, not wanting to get up, but then she wondered who would be at the door to see her. Obviously someone who didn't know her for she would never be up at 10 in the morning if she didn't have to be.

Deciding she better not keep whoever it was waiting she used the luna pen to quickly get dressed and run downstairs. She saw a man in suit sitting on the couch.

"Here's my daughter." Irene said motioning the man to see the girl walking slowly down the stairs. The man stood up and went to greet her.

"Serena Tsukino?" She nodded slowly. "I have something for you from the late Nathanial Cross." He opened his briefcase and handed her a small envelope and a set of keys. "Mr. Cross didn't have any family, but a few months ago he created a will, leaving everything to you. There are the keys to his apartment, rent is payed till the end of April, his car and his motorcycle. I am very sorry for your loss. Please call my offices if there is anything you need."

Serena just stared at the man in shock. Nathan made a will? What 20 year old writes a will? _One who knows he's going to die. _Her mind couldn't take this thought. How could he have known? Why would he have gone through with it? Irene seeing her daughter's discomfort thanked the man and led him out.

"What does it say honey?" Irene asked her daughter softly reminding her of the letter in her hand. Serena opened the letter slowly and let her tears fall upon the page as she read.

_My beautiful Serena,_

_I know you will probably never forgive me for leaving you. Yes I knew what was going to happen in Tokyo, but I also knew what would happen if I didn't go. I couldn't let you get hurt Serena. _

_Please don't be sad for me Serena, you were the only person that I was ever able to love, and I am glad I was able to protect you at least once. _

_Go back to your Prince Serena, I know your heart still longs for him. If he'll treat you right, let yourself be happy again, I could never stand to see you sad._

_I will always love you Serena._

_Nathan_

Serena let the letter fall to the ground as she collapsed beside it crying. Her mother ran to her side comforting her daughter as she quickly read over the letter and felt tears coming to her own eyes.

"Oh Serena!" Her mother couldn't think of any other words to say as she simply held her crying daughter.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena waited at the airport. She had wanted to go right back to America to take care of Nathan's things but her mother had reminded her of her friends coming to visit in a few days. So she made plans to return with them.

She played with Nathan's keys as she waited out side their gate. Somehow the familiar jingle did wonders to comfort her broken spirit.

"Serena!" Karen bounded out of the gate and ran to hug her friend. "I missed you so much Serena!" Serena couldn't help but smiled as she hugged her friend back. What was it about Karen that always cheered her up?

"Hey Karen! Aren't we allowed to get hugs too?" Alex called coming up behind Karen with Robert close by.

"Sorry it's against Japanese custom for women to hug men." Serena said as seriously as she could muster.

"Oh." Alex's reply was a mixture of disappointment and shame at now knowing her customs.

"Alex I'm just kidding!" Serena said as she wrapped her arms around him, and afterwards doing the same to Robert.

"So how about we grab a bite to eat?" Robert asked suddenly. The others looked at him strangely, usually it was Serena or Alex complaining they were hungry.

"Hey contrary to popular belief I have a stomach too, while it might not be as big as Serena's it does exist." Serena gave a small smile and led her friends to get their bags.

"Alright lets drop your bags at my house and then we'll head over to the Crown and get some food. Plus I have lots of people for you to meet there." The others readily agreed and it seemed like no time at all until they were all walking into the arcade.

"Hey Andrew!" Serena called as she walked in, leading her friends to a booth.

"Hey Serena! Are these your American friends?" Andrew asked motioning to the other three in the booth with her.

"Yep! Meet Karen, Robert and Alex. Karen's the female and well feel free to mix up the other two." Serena said with a small smile.

"Hey!" The two boys chimed.

Andrew laughed. It was good to see any sort of smile coming from Serena and he was a friend to anyone who could get her to smile.

"Here you guys stay as long as you like. Everything on the house, in gratitude for making my Serena smile. It's been so long since any of us have been graced with it." Andrew leaned to give Serena a kiss on the forehead before taking their orders and running off to get their food.

"So I guess you haven't been doing too hot." Karen said softly. Serena shook her head no.

"No matter we'll cheer you up right after…." Robert broke off not knowing if now was the time to mention their visit to Nathan's grave.

Serena held up her hand to show it was okay. "We'll go after we eat." The trio nodded and the conversation became lighter as their food arrived.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

As they approached Nathan's grave Serena saw an all too familiar figure kneeling by it. Darien! What was he doing here? Serena held her fingers to her lips and led them to hide behind Darien so they could hear his words.

"She's so hurt Nathan. I know you would find some brilliant way to sweep her off her feet and cheer her up. I can't imagine what you did to win her over. She's right when she says I betrayed her, I…I just didn't want her to go and I just couldn't think about her hiding so much from me." Darien wipped a lone tear from his eye before he continued.

"Maybe I did take her for granted but she was always so busy rushing to this and that I thought it was all excuses. If she'd only told me or if I'd just known her well enough to ask I could have been there for her like you were. I would have given my life for her without a second thought, but showing her how much I loved her….I wasn't ready to do that, I was too afraid. I've lost everyone I've ever loved, but you overcame that and you treated Serena like she's supposed to be. I have the courage to show her now, if she'll ever forgive me." Darien as always brought a rose out of nowhere to lay on the grave.

"A debt I can never repay." He said softly as he gently tossed the rose upon the grave before leaving.

"Serena! That's Darien?" Karen asked looking at the incredibly handsome and distraught man walking away. Serena nodded thinking about all Darien had said.

_Go back to your Prince Serena, I know your heart still longs for him._

Serena squeezed back tears, did Nathan know this as well? Did he know Darien's feelings when he wrote that note?

Serena stood back while the others paid their respects to Nathan. Today she did little more than leave a rose. She had too many questions and too many thoughts running through her head to talk him now.

The week flew by and despite her friends' insistence she stayed away from Darien. She just wasn't ready to face him yet, nor was she ready to give up Nathan.

At the airport this time all of her friends showed up, Lita, Ami, Mina and Raye promised to come visit in the summer, and her family said they might do the same. Serena hugged them all goodbye and felt sadness that Darien didn't even come to say goodbye.

What do you expect you've been avoiding him all week. The annoying voice within her spoke. Andrew ran up to them and gave her a letter and a box.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." He said giving her a big hug. "I'll be up as soon as I can. The box is from me and the letter is from Darien. He's really sorry he couldn't be here." Andrew said noticing her glance at the packages he handed her.

"Thank you Andrew, I'm going to miss you too." Serena and her friends waved goodbye and boarded the plane together.

"So…what does it say?" Karen asked gesturing to the letter in Serena's hand. Serena shrugged and put it aside, deciding instead to open the package from Andrew. In it was a framed picture of all of them during one of their famed get togethers at the arcade. She was squished inbetween the loving arms of Darien and Andrew, while Ami, Raye and Mina sat on the other side. Lita always the rebel was sitting on the edge of the table. She wiped a tear away as she thought about how much she would miss them all.

"Wow you guys must have all been really good friends." Karen said looking at the picture that looked like it had been taken years ago. Serena nodded and placed her hand on the letter from Darien. She remembered the letter from Nathan and wondered if she was strong enough for this one.

_My dear Serena_

_I know I could never fully express my feelings for you. I never took the time to show you just how wonderful I thought you were…I didn't tell you that you are my whole world. I didn't tell you how much I loved you when I had the chance._

_I don't blame you for leaving, in fact if you stayed you probably would have been miserable with me for the rest of your life. I never imagined what it would do to my heart to lose you, it was worse than I had ever feared, mainly because you left without knowing what I felt. _

_I love you Serena. I'm not afraid of saying it anymore, I'm not afraid of letting the world know that my soul will always be yours. I'm not afraid because the thought of living a life without you knowing all this is even more unbearable than knowing that you don't return my love._

_I always thought that with our past, you would just know my feelings, and that way I wouldn't have to put my heart on the line to tell you. Endymion was always braver than me, but right here in this time I love you more than I ever thought possible, even more than I did a thousand years ago._

_I will love no one but you and I await the day when you can love me back once again._

_Eternally yours_

_Darien_

Once again Serena felt tears well up in her eyes. He loved her. He truly loved her, but she still wasn't ready. Not yet. She hoped it was true that he would wait for her, because as she read the letter she knew that she would love no one but him.

**A/N: Wow I have a lot more planned out in my head but I thought this chapter was getting kinda long. Sad too because I was so excited to get the point where Serena has this whole rogue moment and goes riding on the motorcycle. Mwhahaha Yay! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another more than heartfelt thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Your reviews are making this story get updated more often than my others…which may or may not be a good thing if you're one of the many that read all of them. But yeah THANK YOU! Now as requested a fun and happy chapter…after all who doesn't want to see Serena ride a motorcycle? (I know you can't just hop on a motorcycle and ride it perfectly…but for my fun you can in this story)

Despite Serena's initial desire to rush home and take care of Nathan's things it was actually a few weeks before Karen and the guys finally got her to go to his place and get his stuff together.

"It feels weird to be in this place without him…maybe we should do it another time?" Serena said quietly as the four of them walked into the apartment.

"Newsflash Serena no matter when you come Nathan still won't be home." Alex earned himself glares from Robert and Karen, but he just shrugged his shoulders. It was the truth after all.

"I know…" Serena's fingers traced one of the few pictures in the apartment…one of the five of them together. She frowned…they had all been so happy then. Could they all ever move on and be happy even with him gone?

"Alright lets just get to work packing this stuff up to put in storage for now and we'll figure out what to do with it later." Karen said and started to grab one of the boxes from the large number they had brought with them.

It took another week before they had decided what to take back to their apartment with them and what to pack up. Serena ended up taking pictures and trinkets and many of Nathan's shirts, hoping they would comfort the nightmares she had at night.

"Well all that's left is the garage." Alex said as they brought the last box down to Serena's car. Serena nodded. She threw her car keys to Alex.

"You take my car home Alex, Karen you drive Nathan's car and I'll take the bike." Karen and Alex looked at her strangely.

"You sure you can ride a motorcycle Serena?" Robert asked.

"Nothing to it." When they got down to the garage Serena made an audible gasp at what she saw. Nathan's bike was black, every bit of it was black except for the stunning chrome that seemed perfectly polished.

"Wow." Serena called softly as she ran her fingers over the seat. "Did he ever drive this thing?" Serena asked as she marveled at the near perfect condition.

"No, he bought it right before he met you and he decided it was too dangerous once he was with you." Serena wiped a tear away from her eye. If he'd only told her she'd have forced him to ride it.

She hopped on and slipped the black helmet over her head. "I'll see you guys at home." She started up the bike and raced it out of the garage and into the street.

Alex nearly dropped the box he was holding as he watched her. "You think she's ever ridden a bike before?" The other two just shook their heads as they stared out the garage.

Serena relished the feel of the wind ripping about her. She was glad they had stayed up late finishing the packing this weekend. She adored the darkness of the night sky and the cool wind as she rode around winding streets as if the bike knew before she did where she wanted to go.

The first stoplight she came to another bike pulled up beside her. Both knowing what the other needed and wanted. A race. A mind ripping ride through the nearly deserted streets. They nodded to each other and once the light turned green they sped off.

Serena felt there was something oddly familiar about the bike riding beside her, even more so about it's rider. But she shook it off as she focused on trying to lose him. They raced through the streets, Serena still heading for the mountain ridge and half hoping that the bike would race with her the entire way.

To her surprise it did continue to keep up with her as she turned to the twisting mountain road. She knew Nathan's bike was good enough to beat her competition to her destination but she wondered if she was a good enough rider. He seemed to keep right beside her the entire way and as she saw the ridge overlooking the valley looming ahead she decided to test just how fast the bike could go. Without warning she shot ahead of her competition and slid her bike sideways a few hundred feet ahead ripping off her helmet to get a look at who she had been racing.

The other biker just stopped and stared at her. Unable to take off his helmet or get off his bike. Serena looked at him annoyed but as she turned she saw the spot where she had come so often for late night picnics and felt tears coming to her eyes again. _If only Darien were here then maybe this wouldn't be so hard._ The tears in her eyes broke the man out of his reverie and he tore off his helmet and ran to her side.

"Serena, it's okay. Serena I'm here." Serena turned knowing all too well the voice in her ear. She was met by the eyes that haunted her dreams and her nightmares. Her Endymion, Her Darien, Her love.

"Darien! Oh Darien I've missed you so much! I wanted to come home and tell you I love you still but I just couldn't. I wasn't ready and I didn't think I should just move on so quickly…Oh Darien I've been so miserable!" Serena rambled on as she pressed her face into Darien's chest welcoming the age old comfort it brought her.

Darien clutched her tightly glad to have her back in his arms. He kissed her gently on the forehead and buried his face in her hair. How could he ever have let her think for one instant that he didn't love her? How could he let her believe that she was his sole purpose for living?

"Serena…I love you and I'm sorry and I promise I'll say that a thousand times a day for the rest of eternity. But right now…where'd you learn to ride a motorcycle?" Serena smiled up at him…should she tell him tonight was the first time she had ever been on a bike? But then she had felt like someone was helping her along the way.

"Nathan taught me."

……………………………………………………………….

Kare, Alex and Robert eagerly welcomed Darien and they decided that he could take over Nathan's apartment if he wanted to stay in America for awhile.

"Of course I'll stay! I can't be without my Serena and I can't let her give up her dreams for me." Serena smiled brighter than the three friends had ever seen her and felt that maybe just this once she could stay that happy.

A/N: yes yes I know a bit short….hmmm should I end it here? Plenty of loose ends I could have fun with and tie up….the senshi, the outer senshi, the enemy that killed Nathan…come on I know you want to see Serena turn bitchy and beat the shit out of this guy. But I haven't quite decided yet….so it may or may not be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soooo Sorry! I know it's been over a week but with college and Rush and and stuff (like my three other stories…I knew you guys would kill me for starting another one) but here it is…I was struck with brilliance on this story so much that there will be a Rini sequel to this one as much as I usually don't like Rini it will be really interesting.

Darien wasted no time in having his things sent over from Tokyo to move in to Nathan's apartment with Serena. Serena had never been happier she felt that she had finally found where she belonged and that for just this once she was doing something right.

After hours of packing Darien and Serena sat out on the balcony, not worrying that they had missed their dinner plans watching the sunset. Darien held her tight and kept her warm from the chill of the evening and Serena snuggled up against his chest….both of them happier than they had ever been.

"I see things are back as they should be between the Prince and Princess. My duty is fulfilled." The pair turned around to see who spoke and Darien instinctively held Serena tight against him ready to push her behind him if needed. But a memory from within him stirred he knew this man all too well.

"Helios…what are you talking about?" Darien asked slowly hoping that Elysion's priest had not done what he thought.

"You two are together as you should be, there are no longer any…distractions. It has been a pleasure to serve you my Prince." Serena felt her blood run cold. He was the one that had killed Nathan? No wonder there had only been on youma…it had only taken one to …but what did he mean to serve Darien? Did Darien…

"You killed Nathan….for Prince Endymion?" Serena's words were soft and painful and Darien felt the desire to kill the man who had brought such pain to her.

"Yes my Princess, it was for the best…you needed to be back with Endymion." Serena pulled away from Darien. None of this could be happening. Nathan was killed because she wanted to be with him? He was killed because of her stupid destiny?

"Helios! You had no right to do such a thing!" Darien's words roared with anger. He just wanted Serena to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, and the sadness she still felt over Nathan's death was unbearable.

"It was my fault…he was killed because I…because for a moment I didn't want this stupid destiny. I have no choice in my own life…it's either love Darien or have whoever else I love killed? I love Darien…but to know that any choice I make if I make the wrong one…someone could be killed? I…I can't live like that." Serena's mind went as fast as her words and as she said them the realization of just how little control she had in her own life hit her…and she jumped off the balcony. In an instant Darien made to jump after her but Helios kept him back.

"You mean to let her die!" Darien screamed as he transformed to jump over once again, but as he looked down he saw that Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon and gone off into the night.

"You! I lost her again because of you!" Darien's anger burned in his eyes as he faced his once trusted priest.

Helios' eyes remained expressionless. "Do not worry my Prince. I will make sure she comes back to you." Helios was about to walk away when Darien grabbed him.

"How? By killing everyone she loves until she does? No! You will let her be, you will not dictate her life for her!" Darien's rage at his once trusted priest shook the walls.

"I am sorry my Prince, but something must be done to ensure that the Princess fulfills her destiny." Helios' voice was emotionless betraying nothing. He knew his duty was to ensure both the Prince and Princess fulfilled their destinies.

"You will do nothing to cause more harm to my Princess. As the Guardian of the Gates of Time I look to the future and protect it. Not You! I hereby punish you to be trapped within the walls of Elysion and your powers stripped from you." Sailor Pluto unleashed her fury upon the priest who still remained expressionless.

"You cannot perform such a punishment without the approval of the Princess. So until you get it…I shall continue to fulfill my duty. If you truly do not want her to feel anymore sorrow I suggest you find her and remind her of her destiny before I do." With his words Helios disappeared. Sailor Pluto looked after him, the sadness of her years and worry for the Princess filling her eyes.

"This is all my fault. If I had been there for her she wouldn't have come here alone…she wouldn't have met Nathan and Helios would never have had to worry about her fulfilling her destiny. I am beginning to hate this idea of destiny as much as she. Why can't we just be together? Why can't life ever be that simple?" Darien's words were spoken out over the balcony but Sailor Pluto knew he was calling upon her for answers.

"I do not know why things must be so hard for you and the Princess, my Prince. But I do know that when the future comes to pass the happiness you will share will be greater than any the universe has ever known. Hold on to that My Prince. Make it help you to be strong and find the Princess. I will gather the Senshi…though I fear she shall avoid us in worry of what Helios will do. Find her but do not approach her." Sailor Pluto turned to leave but then Darien's words froze her in her place.

"I can't feel her. She has cut off her bond…I am no more able to find her than you or the Senshi. I will go after her but I fear I will not be able to find her again." Darien's words were choked with sadness. Why did she have to suffer so? Why couldn't he be the one to suffer?

Sailor Pluto created a portal to retrieve the rest of the Senshi and for a few moments Darien remained on the balcony. He looked up at the moon and wished that he and Serenity could live out their days up there away from everyone, just the two of them.

"I will never forgive Helios for the pain he has caused on this night." With that Tuxedo Mask leapt off the balcony and went in search of his beloved.

A/N: I know a long wait and a short chapter…but at least it was an interesting chapter. I see only a few more chapters before I can call this story done and then I can focus on the other three.


End file.
